


Vyn and Friends

by natalia_alianova_romanova_01



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 10:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalia_alianova_romanova_01/pseuds/natalia_alianova_romanova_01
Summary: Vyn Lagos is a bounty hunter who winds up on Jakku with no ship, clothes, money, or his precious droid! He has to find his way back to his droid.
Relationships: Han/Leia, Han/OC





	Vyn and Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-post because I changed some dialogue. Also, this is for a D&D campaign so I hope I can convert it smoothly into fit format.

34 ABY  
Jakku  
The Sun was beating down on him mercilessly. He noticed a layer of sweat on his body and the heat bearing down on him that caused the sweat. He began to open his eyes, suddenly feeling the burning sensation of dry eyes. He finally opened them fully and his vision was beginning to focus when he felt the stinging of sand being blown into his eyes. Finally, his vision focused and he saw the lonely landscape of a desert. He felt panic rise in his chest and he jumped.  
He looked around frantically for any sign of his possessions. He couldn’t see anything for as far as he could see. He looked down and saw that he was stripped down to his undershirt and underwear. He let out a scream and scrambled to his feet. Breathing heavily, he realized that not only was his ship missing, but his droid was missing. His precious droid. The one thing in the whole galaxy he couldn’t live without.  
He began pacing, trying to come up with a plan. He didn’t know where he was, what happened to his ship or his droid, and he had no money or clothes. He tried to suppress the panic surging through his body. He decided he’d walk, maybe that would eventually lead him to civilization.  
This was Vyn Lagos. He was a bounty hunter, who was known for being a deadly shot and always got anyone he was after. His skills didn’t matter now, though, for he didn’t have his blaster or any money. The last thing Vyn remembered was flying through the Perlemian Trade Route, trying to get to Lantillies to get a target. Then he saw a flash of light and then he woke up on this horrible planet, whatever it was.  
\------------------------------  
Eventually, after what felt like days, he stumbled across civilization. He saw several dilapidated tents and a couple janky ships. He felt a wave of relief overcome him and he walked as quickly as he could to this marketplace.  
Out of breath and practically dying of thirst, he dunked his head into a bucket of water that several strange alien creatures were drinking out of. He shook the water out of his hair and walked up to the first vendor he saw. They were selling what looked like deconstructed droids. He saw these droid parts scattered across the table and his heart leapt into his mouth. Desperately, he got the attention of the vendor and asked, “Hey hey hey, have you seen a red cone droid?”  
The vendor responded in a strange alien language Vyn had never heard before. He pleaded, “Please, I have to find my droid, I woke up and don’t know-”  
The vendor interrupted and began speaking the same language. Vyn sighed and threw his hands in the air, “I don’t know what you’re saying! God, if only I had a protocol droid…”  
Vyn began looking through the droid parts, looking for anything that resembled K-D. He had to be here, he just had to be. Vyn couldn’t bear the thought of anything bad happening to K-D. “Hey! You’re stealing!” someone from the other table shouted.  
The vendor glared at Vyn and began shouting in this foreign tongue. “No wait, I wasn’t stealing! I’m looking for a droid, I need to find a red cone droid, he responds to K-D. He’s about this tall-”  
The vendor climbed over the table and grabbed Vyn by the shoulders and began to shout directly in his face. Vyn instinctively reached for his blaster but only found his bare leg. Sighing, he punched the vendor in the face, who fell on the ground and pointed at Vyn. Several shouts and screams were heard as people began to try to pile on top of Vyn. He began to run as fast as he could through the marketplace, taking down vendors with him. Several people were shouting at him and he shouted back, “I’m just trying to find my droid! You’ve gotta believe me!”  
He ran to another vendor that was selling droid parts and began frantically asking him if he’d seen a red cone droid. “No, I ain’t seen no cone droids around here.”  
Vyn sighed and heard the angry mob behind him growing closer. He looked over at the ships in the open field. “Hey have you seen a VX-420 around here by chance?”  
“Hmm...no I don’t think so. Go ask that Twi’lek over there if he’s seen any, he’d know.”  
Vyn looked behind him and ran to the Twi’lek in the shipyard as quickly as his legs could carry him. He ran up to the vendor and frantically asked, “You haven’t seen a VX-420, have you?”  
“I haven’t seen any light freighters around here in quite some time,” the vendor replied.  
He looked around desperately and he saw a starship that looked worn and beaten-up. Vyn looked at the vendor, pointed past his shoulder, and shouted, “Woah look at that!” The vendor turned around and Vyn sprinted toward the starship. As he ran, the vendor began shouting at him and pulled out his blaster. He began shooting at Vyn, causing more of a commotion throughout the marketplace. Vyn screamed and began running as fast as he could to the ship. He then heard someone shout, “Hey! That’s my ship!”.  
Vyn looked back and saw a cloaked figure sprinting towards him. They grabbed a blaster and began shooting at him. He barely avoided the shot. The figure shot at the sand, right between Vyn’s feet. A shockwave of fear coursed through him and he fell to the ground. He scrambled to get up but was met with the blaster pointing right between his eyes. “You better turn around, do you hear me?” a raspy voice asked from underneath the hood.  
“Please! I need your ship, I was dropped here and all my clothes were stolen and my son was stolen-”  
“Your son?” the figure asked, suddenly softening their tone.  
“Yes, h-he was right next to me and then the next second, I’m here and he’s not! I’ve got to go find him but you have to let me use your ship,” he frantically explained.  
The figure thought for a few seconds, which greatly annoyed Vyn. “Hey! Can we think about this on the ride? I’m about to have some very unfriendly company here!”  
The figure nodded and pointed their blaster back at the mob. Someone screamed and the figure said, “Come on!”. They ran to the ship and the figure ran on board. They quickly closed the hatch right as Vyn boarded. The lasers from the blasters ricocheted off the ship. The blasts could be heard echoing through the corridors. Vyn ran over to the cockpit and sat down in the pilot’s chair.  
“Don’t touch anything,” the figure demanded, slapping his hand away from the controls.  
“Hey! I know what I’m doing! I need to go to Florrum because I can think of a few people who’d like their hands on my boy-”  
“Florrum? We can’t go there,” they responded assertively.  
“We’re going and that’s final!” Vyn turned on the engine and hit the accelerator. Jolted forward by the momentum, he yelped, “Woah! Okay, this is different.”  
“I told you to-”  
“Shut up, I’ve got it,” Vyn responded, aiming the ship toward the sky and accelerating it through the atmosphere of this terrible, terrible planet. He looked back down at the vendors who were still trying to blast the ship. He chuckled and got them through the atmosphere. The road was bumpy but Vyn knew how to make the trip through the atmosphere more enjoyable.  
When they reached space and stabilized, the figure hit Vyn over the head and demanded, “Get out of my chair.”  
“I need to-”  
“NOW!” they yelled. They took their hood off and glared at Vyn. Underneath the hood was a pureblood Sith woman. She had bright red skin and distinct yellow eyes that seared through his soul. The lower half of her face was covered by a black face mask and she was covered head-to-toe in black combat wear. Her right eye had a scar around it and her right eye was grey.  
He looked at her, laughed boisterously, and turned back around to the control panel. She growled and stepped forward, whipping the chair around so he was eye-level with her. “This is my ship and you listen to my rules, got it, pretty boy?”  
“Heard ya loud and clear, captain,” he said mockingly, holding up his hands and slinking out of the chair.  
She sat down in the chair aggressively and glared at him while she fixed the coordinates.  
He huffed, “My name is Vyn. Vyn Lagos.”  
“Vyn Lagos?” she asked, turning around suddenly, “I could get a fortune for that pretty little head of yours, you know?”  
He stood up and reached for his blaster that wasn’t there. He looked around the floor and saw a blaster tucked behind one of the seats. He quickly reached for it when the woman said, “Stop making a fool of yourself, it’s embarrassing.”  
He chuckled nervously and continued to make his way toward the blaster. She opened the navigator and coldly said, “Can you sit down please? You’re distracting me.”  
He walked over to the control panel and he noticed the coordinates weren’t set for Florrum. “Hey, what gives? Why aren’t we going to Florrum?”  
“It’s a cesspool of the worst kinds of people imaginable. And I don’t want to get tangled up in that web, thank you very much.”  
“Exactly, that’s why I need to go there! You know who I am, I hang out with these guys all the time!” Vyn pleaded desperately.  
“They seem to really dislike you if I remember the price for your head correctly,” she responded.  
“I’ll give you all my credits when I get them back! If you just take me to Florrum, I’ll give you 1,000 credits!” Vyn begged.  
“I am not going to Florrum and that is final!” she responded, finishing up the coordinates for Glee Anselm.  
He huffed and crossed his arms like a toddler. “If we have to go to your stupid planet, can I at least play my music?”  
“Play your- okay, these are rules: no talking for the duration of the ride,” she said with exhaustion in her voice.  
“I’ll stop talking if you let me play my music and if you tell me your name,” he said with a smirk.  
She sighed and responded, “Fine, fine. You can play music. And my name is Azhevmae Tono.”  
“Cool! Is there a music player I could use? Also your name is really pretty-”  
“I think there’s one in the back,” she interrupted tiredly. She sighed and once Vyn was out of earshot, said to herself, “This is going to be a very long trip.”


End file.
